Gobber the Belch (Franchise)
|Eye Color = Blue |Hair Color = Dirty Blonde |Dragons = Grump (Hotburple), Gobber's Nemesis (Boneknapper) (briefly), Furnace (Thunderpede) |Weapons = Any |Status = Alive |Location = Berk |Other = Bork the Bold (Great-great-great-grandfather) |Voiced by = Craig Ferguson (film), Chris Edgerly (TV series) |Allies = Stoick the Vast Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Valka Toothless Astrid Hofferson Fishlegs Ingerman Snotlout Jorgenson Tuffnut Thorston Ruffnut Thorston Eret, Son of Eret Stormfly Meatlug Hookfang Barf and Belch Cloudjumper Skullcrusher |Father = Unnamed father |Mother = Unnamed mother |First Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon |Last Appearance = How to Train Your Dragon 2 |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} Gobber the Belch is a veteran warrior of the Hairy Hooligans Tribe and a long-time friend and adviser of Stoick the Vast. He is 50 years old in the first film, and 55 in the sequel. Biography Early Life Gobber is known as the great-great-great-grandson of Bork the Bold, author of the first Dragon Manual, as mentioned in Book of Dragons. At some point in his life, his father used barbaric methods like acting to threaten his son's life in order to teach him to swim as he revealed in Viking For Hire. In his youth, Gobber said in Crushing It, that he also had a pet Yak named Pepe that his family ate for Snoggletog, as well as fell in love with a female Viking named Greta. As revealed in Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon, when he was a teenager on a summer vacation trip with his parents, he stopped inside an frozen cave for a bathroom break and was surprised to see a wall of ice with Vikings trapped inside. Gobber noticed that one of the Viking was holding a treasure chest and decided to claim it for himself. It was here that the Boneknapper appeared and began to chase after him. The Boneknapper flew after Gobber until he escaped with the treasure box. Gobber then lived among the people of Chilblain. There, he fell in with Chief Hagan Frostbeard's daughter Smulder. However, Gobber ended the affair when her father found out about it. He then went on a hunting party with Stoick to find the Monstrous Nightmare that took his hand. However, they were separated from their party during a maelstrom. They then went into a cave to wait it out. However, they found Snaptrappers. Despite the many heads of the snaptrappers, Gobber and Stoick were able to knock it out. During Aurvandil's Fire, Gobber was also able to convince Astrid to refrain from taking on the Flightmare that froze her Uncle Finn, telling her that it would take more than her axe. In the course of Berk's long wars with the dragons and at some point in his life, Gobber lost his left hand and right leg in battle with a Monstrous Nightmare. He has managed to replace his missing limbs with a variety of metal prostheses of his own design and creation. His arm can be interchanged with other items such as a hammer or axe if needed (similar to Alvin the Treacherous in the books). How to Train Your Dragon Since he is no longer able to take an active part in the war, Gobber is left responsible for the village's smithy and armory, keeping the other Vikings well suited with weapons. Hiccup, the son of Chief Stoick, was tasked to assist Gobber in the armory ever since he was a small boy. Even though Gobber taught him a fair amount of skills which he would later put to good use, Hiccup's clumsiness eventually made him into the despair of Gobber, his father and the whole village. Seeing Hiccup's desire to become a true Viking, Gobber was the one who convinced Stoick to admit the boy to Dragon Training. After a typically clumsy start, Gobber was amazed when Hiccup became the new class's most proficient trainee, being able to incapacitate the beasts without the need for weapons. His skill grew so much, he even outclassed the fierce Astrid and earned the right to kill a dragon. When Stoick ordered the entire village to embark to the island where the Dragons' Nest was located, Gobber went along with them although with some signs of nerves when asking what the plan for the attack was. The Vikings inadvertently released the Red Death from the Nest's depths and it soon set fire to their ships. Trapped on the island and forced to fight, Stoick ordered his people to flee to the other side of the island while he distracted the dragon by baiting it. As his oldest friend, Gobber volunteered to do the same. Together, they bought enough time for the Vikings to retreat. Gobber shared equal amazement when Hiccup and the other Vikings arrived riding dragons and took down the Red Death. Later, when Hiccup had been wounded defeating the dragon, Gobber crafted a metal prosthetic to replace his lower left leg, cleverly adapting Hiccup's custom-made dragon-saddle with a matching left metal stirrup to accommodate the new foot. When Hiccup regained consciousness, Gobber welcomed him home by presenting him with a brand-new prosthetic tail fin for Toothless that would allow them to fly again. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon When he was stranded on an island himself many years later, armed with only his broom arm attachment, the Boneknapper found him again, causing Gobber to flee though an ocean filled with Hammerhead Sharks. Gobber then sets a trap for the Boneknapper, but they fail. When the Boneknapper had him in his clutches, Gobber then cried out for help. Thor had heard his cry and sent down a lightning bolt that Gobber had thought he missed. However, Thor was able to summon the Hammerhead Yak riding the Hammerhead Whale that tried but failed to eat defeat the elusive Boneknapper. After the events of How To Train Your Dragon, Gobber's house was set alight one night. With some help from the now peaceful dragons, the house was saved but Gobber was convinced that a dragon had caused the fire. Mentioning his old tale of the Boneknapper, he set out to try and take down the beast once and for all to prove to the rest of the village that it was real, with his pet sheep Phil in tow. Hiccup, fearing for Gobber's safety, decided to tag along, and convinced his friends to come too. Using a small long boat to reach a distant island, Gobber told stories of his previous encounters with the mythical dragon, including stealing a treasure box from frozen Vikings, being saved by Hammerhead Whales and Hammerhead Yaks and failing to trap the Boneknapper himself in a forest. The sheer odd nature of his stories soon tell the Viking teens why the village does not believe his claims of the Boneknapper being a real dragon. Now stranded themselves after their ship sinks, Gobber convinces the Viking youngsters to help him catch the Boneknapper, using Fishlegs as bait. Unbeknownst to them, the Boneknapper appears behind them and begins to attack. In the confusion, the Young Vikings group are trapped beneath a gigantic rib-cage. Luckily, Hiccup notices what the Boneknapper wants. The treasure Gobber took from the frozen Viking was a small belt buckle made of a tiny bone fragment. As the Boneknapper is always attempting to find the perfect bones for its armor, Hiccup notices the belt buckle fits the outline of a missing fragment from it's neck plate. With some persuasion, Gobber agrees to give the bone back and the dragon becomes docile and friendly. The Boneknapper flies the group back home, joined by others of its species, as Gobber laughs that Stoick will have to believe his claims now. Book of Dragons Gobber is present in the Great Hall, along with Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless and Fishlegs, in order to explain about the various Dragon species, and Bork the Bold. Gobber claims you won't survive a day of Dragon Training without the book, to which Hiccup answers that he can't scare them, seeing how they've already trained dragons. Gobber continues to explain about his great-great-grandfather, Bork the Bold or, as he was once known, Bork the Very, Very Unfortunate. He explains that Bork hated dragons, because they kept attacking and raiding him. At the end of the special, Gobber takes the viewer to the Arena, where a Deadly Nadder, Gronckle, Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback were waiting. Gift of the Night Fury Unlike the other specials, Gobber's role is very small in this one. At the beginning, he helped some Vikings and their dragons to make a 'Snoggletog Tree'. During the meeting, after Stoick claims they can happily celebrate the Holiday without dragons, he agrees with Stoick, stating that Vikings are tough. The other Vikings laugh about this, because Gobber is wearing several holiday stockings, to which Gobber replies: '...Most of the time'. Dragons: Riders of Berk Following the end of the war with the Dragons, Gobber finds his duties as a weapon-smith superfluous with the current peace. With Hiccup's urging in Viking for Hire, Stoick has Gobber help him with his chiefly duties. However, Gobber proves lackluster at best. Gobber then decides to help out at Dragon Training, offering to use his weapons to "encourage" the Dragons. Hiccup asks him to make saddles for the other dragons instead, but Gobber goes over the top, adding cumbersome "extras". After Hiccup glumly declines Gobber's future assistance, Hookfang suddenly goes on a rampage. Gobber arrives to help, during which he realizes that Hookfang has a bad tooth, and removes it. Afterwards, Gobber realizes his new calling as a Dragon dentist. During the events of Animal House, Gobber still stands as Stoick's trustworthy right-hand man. The series also highlights Gobber's practical wisdom and experience. He is the one to figure out why the animals have stopped producing. Gobber reveals that the Book of Dragons is wrong about the Scauldron's lack of venom in Dragon Flower. Gobber also helped Stoick and the Dragon Riders in fighting the Alvin and his outcasts on a couple of occasions. Riders of Berk comics Defenders of Berk During the events of Live and Let Fly, Gobber then made adjustment to Stoick's saddle when he went on patrol with Thornado, despite his ban flying. Gobber also discovered that Meatlug could produce a new type of iron stronger than anything he's ever forged in The Iron Gronckle. He then urged Fishlegs to make Meatlug produce more for the sake of his business. He then assisted Stoick in defending against newly-hatched Whispering Deaths left by the Outcasts in Tunnel Vision. He then assisted Stoick in preparing the village for the Flightmare's arrival during Aurvandil's Fire during the events of Fright of Passage. Zippleback Down Gobber then showed Hiccup and his riders how disarm the traps. He then sent thme to clear the forest of all the left over dragon traps. Frozen Gobber then took Stoick and the others to the cove during the Speed Stingers attack. A Tale of Two Dragons He then helped Silent Sven cool his chest airs following a Screaming Death drill. The Eel Effect Gobber was then stricken with Eel Pox. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Gobber then bought a pile of scrap metal from Trader Johann. He then donated his hook to Hiccup in order use the Smothering Smokebreaths against the Dagur and his forces. Defenders of Berk comics The Endless Night Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Three years later, Gobber tried to open the Dragon Eye, to no avail. He then filled in for Gothi as the village healer. Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 Imperfect Harmony Gobber, along with the rest of the Berk Council, then supported Hiccup's mission to explore the edges of the archipelago and search for Dagur. Big Man on Berk Gobber also took the liberty of waxing the riders saddles with his earwax. Unfortunately, Fishlegs was allergic to his earwax. Reign of Fireworms Crushing It Gobber then went to Dragon's Edge to ask Hiccup to talk to his father about his behavior. He then assisted in helping the dragon riders in building a wall against the Rumblehorn's attacks. Though the wall held, Gobber was then hit with rock and was then spouting nonsense. As he walked around, he thought the Rumblehorn was his pet yak, Pepe, believing that his family had not eaten him. After Dragon's edge was saved from the tidal wave, Gobber returned to Berk along with Stoick and his new dragon, Skullcrusher. Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 2 Bad Moon Rising Gobber was then given the formula for making Gronckle Iron by Fishlegs. He also told Hiccup the legend of the Lycanwing when Tuffnut believed he was turning into one. The Zippleback Experience Gobber then returned to the Edge, where repaired Hiccup's metal leg. He also explained Barf and Belch's behavior was due to a life debt because of how Hiccup had saved them from an avalanche. A Grim Retreat Gobber and Stoick were then left to watch over the Edge while Hiccup and his riders went to the Island of Friga for a much needed vacation. During their time there. Gobber thought Skullcrusher had eaten Tuffnut's chicken and tried to replace with another. However, the chicken turned up when Tuff returned. Last Auction Heroes Gobber then went with Snotlout, posing as Sir "Ulgerthorpe"'s valet, to Viggo Grimborn's Dragon Auction on Dragon Hunter Island. There, he met the Hotburple, Grump and became enamored with him. When Gobber, Snotlout and the other riders were captured and caged, Gobber got Grump to attack the Hunters and eat through the bars. Gobber then fought with Ryker until he left. Gobber then took Grump as his dragon and returned to Berk. Dawn of the Dragon Racers Gobber then attempted help round up the sheep who were afraid of Silent Sven's new-found voice. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Later, five years in HTTYD 2, Gobber, Stoick and the rest of the villagers watch Astrid, Snotlout and the teens who are now five years older as they compete with each other in a dragon race. Gobber then launches the Black sheep, which Astrid used to win. After the races, it is seen that Gobber has became the dragon dentist and doctor of the tribe and owns a Hotburple named Grump. Gobber and Stoick then start arguing on whether or not Hiccup is ready to run Berk. Gobber then went with Stoick and the other riders after Hiccup and Astrid when they heard from them that Drago Bludvist was coming with a dragon army. Gobber and the others found Hiccup on Eret's ship. Gobber knocked out Eret and then had Grump hold him down. When Hiccup ran off, Gobber went with Stoick to track him down before he found Drago. Gobber and Stoick found Hiccup at Dragon Mountain. As they were making their exit, Gobber then came across Stoick's presumed dead wife, Valka. After having a meal together, Gobber, Stoick, Hiccup, Valka and the dragons then came under attack by Drago's army. During the battle, Gobber and Grump knocked several of Drago's archers. Gobber then gave Stoick his mace to fight Drago with. Gobber also followed Stoick as he rescued Valka from Drago's Bewilderbeast. He continued following Stoick and Valka until Stoick was killed by Drago, and used Toothless under the Bewilderbeast's control. After Drago, his army and Bewilderbeast left, Gobber gave him Hiccup a bow and arrow for Stoick's Viking funeral. Gobber gave an eulogy and took part in lighting his boat on fire. Gobber, following Hiccup, then rode a baby Scuttleclaw back to Berk. There Gobber and the other riders used the sheep launcher to distract the Bewilderbeast. After Hiccup and Toothless, now the Alpha dragon, defeated Drago and his Bewilderbeast, Gobber reunited with his dragon Grump. He even watches Hiccup and Astrid kiss, while covering a gawking boy's eyes. After Hiccup was named Chief, Gobber announced that the Chief has come home. During the next Dragon Race, Gobber, assisted by Valka, then removed armor from dragons that came from Drago's army. Gobber finally launched a black sheep for the dragon race which Astrid won, thanks to Hiccup. Burning Midnight Gobber and the riders then lost there and were then sealed in a cave. Gobber then told Hiccup, Valka, Eret and the other riders about his and Stoick's hunt for the monstrous nightmare that took his hand. Relationships Stoick the Vast Gobber is Stoick's best friend and second-in-command. Apparently, they've met when Gobber talked with Valka, to which Stoick replied rather aggressively. However, according to the HTTYD2 art book, the two are childhood friends. Either way, the two became great friends with a strong, brother-like relationship. Gobber seems to be very supportive of Stoick, as he convinced Stoick to let Hiccup enter Dragon Training, because he can't protect him forever. However, he also isn't afraid to call out Stoick on his mistakes. Gobber was heartbroken when Stoick died, and he delivered an eulogy as a final farewell to his best friend. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Gobber serves as Hiccup's Stand-In-Father, godfather, uncle, mentor and teacher. Apparently, Gobber is like a family to Hiccup, which explains why they have a close friendship. Before meeting Toothless, Hiccup was Gobber's blacksmith Apprentice, and Gobber taught him everything he knew. Gobber also made Hiccup's prosthetic leg and Toothless' new tailfin. Throughout the movie, while he is constantly annoyed by Hiccup's antics, he's more supportive of Hiccup than Stoick. Gobber's support is what gets Hiccup into Dragon Training. At the end of How to Train Your Dragon 2, Gobber announces Hiccup as the new Chief of Berk. Grump Grump is Gobber's dragon, who first appeared in How To Train Your Dragon 2. Seeing how Grump is an extremely lazy dragon, Gobber often complains about him, even threatening to put him up for adoption. However, in the end, he does love Grump. Gobber first met Grump while undercover at Viggo Grimborn's dragon auction with Snotlout. While the Hunters mistreated the Hotburple, Gobber was immediately awe inspired by him. He quickly earned the dragon's trust by feeding him and treating him with kindness. Gobber managed to get Grump to come to his and the Riders rescue. The Hotburple took out the guards and break the Vikings out. Afterwards, Gobber decided to keep Grump. Toothless Though not much of their relationship has been seen, it can be assumed they are on good terms. Gobber was the first Viking to recognize Toothless as a Night Fury, and also made his new tail-fin, after the old one got burned during the Battle with the Red Death in The Dragon War. Valka It can be assumed that Valka and Gobber are good friends. Gobber also claims that, if the entire Haddock clan will go back to the Isle of Berk, he will cook, because he claimed Valka is a bad cook, (a lot like Astrid). Astrid Hofferson Gobber and Astrid seem to be on good terms. Before Hiccup learned how to train dragons, Astrid was Gobber's Star Student in Dragon Training. He was also the one who stopped her from doing anything stupid after the Flightmare had defeated her Uncle. Fishlegs Ingerman Fishlegs and Gobber are on good terms. They had a brief business relationship, with Fishlegs' Dragon barfing up an unique kind of lava, that can be forged into very strong and light metal called Gronckle Iron. However, Fishlegs ends the business when he returns to the Dragon Riders and the Academy. Gobber doesn't seem mad by this, and gives Fishlegs the first sword he made, which he originally wanted to keep for himself. Three years later, Fishlegs then showed Gobber how to make Gronckle iron. Snotlout Jorgenson Gobber seems to have a certain annoyance and disdain of Snotlout, as was seen in In Dragons We Trust. This is shared by many in the village. But he does not wish Snotlout any harm. Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorston Just like with Snotlout, Gobber doesn't seem to have a very high opinion of the twins. Hookfang Gobber was the one who led Hookfang back into his cage, after Toothless had chased him away.How to Train Your Dragon (film) Gobber figured out Hookfang had a toothache, and took the tooth out. This started his business as a Dragon Doctor and Dentist. He briefly rode him in when they searched for Snotlout and Hiccup. Smulder Frostbeard thumb|187x187px|Gobber with Smulder|leftIn his youth, Gobber fell in love with Chilblain's Chief Hagan Frostbeard's daughter, Smulder. Gobber's Hands Gobber's prostheses include: *Spiked Hammer *Stone Hammer *Blacksmithing Hammer *Blacksmith's Tongs *Double-headed Axe *Long Hook *Short Hook *Drinking Tankard/Mug *Spit for roasting food *Oar *Butter-Knife *Broom *Eggbeater *Flag *Lute *Jingle Bells *File *Wooden hand *Club *Hacksaw *Crossbow Abilities and Skills Gobber has quite a few talents and abilities that make him and his advice useful to the people of Berk. *'Intelligence:' Gobber's practical knowledge is quite good, as he figured out the gender of a yak without even looking at it, and knew why the farm animals were behaving strangely. *'Teaching:' Gobber used to teach the Teens of Berk how to fight Dragons, and also taught Hiccup everything he knew about forging. He did teach them to fight to defend themselves in Gem of a Different Color. As he even told them the best weapon will be a shield in combat. *'Healer:' Gobber also had experience as a healer such as when he removed Scauldron poison from Mildew's butt. He also able to to treat things such taking a trap of Magnus's foot. He was also able to create a potion that gave Agnar his hair back, though the potion was supposed help his stomach. *'Strength:' Gobber is shown to be very strong. After all, he used to forge weapons and fight Dragons. He had shown that he can throw a kitchen knife to a tree to split in half. *'Forging:' Gobber used to be the blacksmith of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe, providing the Town with weapons in order to fight the Dragons. *'Reading Gothi's Writing:' He, Hiccup and Fishlegs are the only Vikings that can understand what Gothi means. *'Replaceable hand:' Gobber has been seen to remove and replace his prosthetic hand with several other tools, such as hooks, axes, maces, or others. *'Senses:' He has strong sense of smell. For example, he knew exactly where and how long the Teens had been in one spot. *'Dragon Dentist and Doctor:' It was revealed in Viking for Hire that, ever since Hiccup made peace with the Dragons, Gobber had run out of a job. However, he is now the current Dragon doctor and dentist of the Tribe. As Dragon doctor he can surprise others just like Fishlegs what he learned by using a feather on a dragon underbelly like a Gronckle to puke out of their digestive system to be cleaned from over eating. *'Dragon Riding and Training:' The first time Gobber rode a Dragon, was when he and the Teens met his old arch-nemesis, the Boneknapper. The same Dragon ended up giving them a ride back home. He has also been seen riding Hookfang and Flystorm . In the second film, he has a Hotburple named Grump. He also rode a baby Scuttleclaw with a lot of struggling since they don't listen to anyone. *'Speed:' Though for only have one leg and the other leg was replaced with a peg, he can move much faster than he appears even though he is a heavy Viking. He does this to surprise others of his own speed. In HTTYD 2, he has shown from his age increase that he became much slower. *'Fighting Skills:' Very good to fight other Vikings such as Outcasts and he is able to fight off young Whispering Deaths by using his shield. He was also able to fight Ryker one-on-one. Memorable Quotes How to Train Your Dragon Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon Dragons: Riders of Berk Defenders of Berk Dawn of the Dragon Racers Race to the Edge How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragons: Rise of Berk Trivia *He seems to be overly interested in Hiccup's relationship with Astrid. Especially when he sees them kissing. *He was the one that make Hiccup's leather baby diapers. *Gobber believes in trolls and that they steal left socks. *Gobber sings a special song when he's happy: :"I've got my axe, and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face. I'm a Viking through and through! ::I've got my sword, and I've got my bludgeon, and 16 Berserkers locked in my dungeon, I'm a Viking through and through!" *Gobber is said to resemble a yak . *Gobber used to play the pan pipes in a band. *He names all the weapons he makes and forges, always referring them as female (In Dragons We Trust). *He and Stoick had once went on a treasure hunt but failed to figured out the clues (Portrait of Hiccup as a Buff Young Man). * His left hand was eaten by a Monstrous Nightmare. *Gobber's teeth were messed up by the Frozen Viking. *He has a fur vest in the movie, but a leather one in the show due to budget constraints. *Heather Report Part I is the only episode Gobber didn't appear in Riders of Berk. He had a very small cameo in Heather Report Part II at end. He was behind Heather as she was saying to Hiccup and Astrid that maybe they'll see each other again. *Gobber is shown to have good detective skills including a well developed sense of smell. *Gobber absolutely hates taking a bath . *According to the official website, Gobber is five years older than Stoick. *In HTTYD 2, Gobber's new, mace-like, hammer-shaped artificial arm and Grump's tail bludgeon strongly resembles each other. *Gobber wears the same outfit he wore in the first film in the sequel. It is noticeably more torn and charred. *DeBlois revealed that, the reason Gobber never got married, is because he is homosexual. This makes him the first homosexual character of the franchise, and even DreamWorks itself since Chimi and Changa from the DreamWorks show Father of the Pride. **It is possible that DeBlois, was either joking when he made this comment, or Gobber may be bisexual, such as when Gobber names a wall "Greta," for his first love; though this was likely an oversight from the story team, or an intentional line. It's also possible that Greta was actually a man. **Gobber also ha a brief romance with Smulder Frostbeard which proves that he is bisexual and single by choice. *Even though Gobber isn't Stoick's official Second-In-Command, he often still acts like one. *It was originally Gobber who was actually suppose to die from Toothless being mind-controlled instead of Stoick, but was then changed.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H3Q4KYKK6u0 How To Train Your Dragon 2 - You Think You Know Movies?] *Gobber is the only Dragon Rider who didn't name his dragon, as Grump already had a name. *He has witnessed a Nadder's spine go through a man's eyeball 'like a grape.' References }} External link Category:Characters Category:Hooligans Category:Viking Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Dragon Trainers Category:Bearded vikings Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) characters Category:How To Train Your Dragon 2 Characters Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk characters